Xi Jinping/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) shakes hands with German President Horst Koehler in Berlin, capital of Germany, Oct. 12, 2009. (Xinhua/Lan Hongguang) Joachim Gauck - Xi Jinping.jpg| On March 21, 2016, President Xi Jinping held talks with President Joachim Gauck of Germany at the Great Hall of the People. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Xi Jinping.jpg| Presidents Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Xi Jinping. Reuters / F. Bensch Gerhard Schröder - Xi Jinping.jpg| Former German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder participated in his private capacity. Xinhua Angela Merkel - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) shakes hands with German Chancellor Angela Merkel in Berlin, capital of Germany, Oct. 12, 2009. (Xinhua/Rao Aimin) Francia * Ver François Hollande - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Holds Talks with François Hollande and Two Heads of State Agree to Constantly Open up New Situation of China-France Friendly Cooperation Emmanuel Macron - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping (R) meets with his French counterpart Emmanuel Macron in Hamburg | Photo: IANS Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Xi Jinping.jpg| King Willem-Alexander warmly welcomed Xi Jinping to visit the Netherlands. He spoke highly of the development of the Netherlands-China relations. He said that the Dutch royal family has maintained friendly exchanges with China for a long time, and his mother Queen Beatrix Wilhelmina Armgard visited China several times in her rein. Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Willem-Alexander - Xi Jinping.jpg| On October 26, 2015, President Xi Jinping held talks at the Great Hall of the People with King Willem-Alexander of the Netherlands. Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Mark Rutte - Xi Jinping.jpg| On April 10, 2018, President Xi Jinping met with Prime Minister Mark Rutte of the Netherlands at Boao State Guesthouse in Hainan Province. Photo: Permanent Mission of the People's Republic of China to the UN Europa del Sur España * Ver Felipe VI - Xi Jinping.jpg| Almuerzo ofrecido por el Vicepresidente de la República Popular China, Sr. Xi Jinping. Asistió Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias. © Agencia EFE Felipe González - Xi Jinping.jpg| El presidente de China, Xi Jinping, explica las reformas en China a Ricardo Lagos, Ernesto Zedillo, Felipe González y otros ex líderes. Facebook de Ricardo Lagos Mariano Rajoy - Xi Jinping.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy, saluda al presidente chino, Xi Jinping - EFE Grecia * Ver Antonis Samaras - Xi Jinping.jpg| Prime Minister Antonis Samaras shakes hands with China's President Xi Jinping during a meeting at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, 17 May 2013 (Reuters) Alexis Tsipras - Xi Jinping.jpg| Alexis Tsipras y Xi Jinping. EFEAlexis Tsipras y Xi Jinping. EFE Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Xi Jinping.jpg| En un encuentro con Giorgio Napolitano, presidente de Italia, el vicepresidente chino, Xi Jinping, destacó los avances en los intercambios políticos, económicos y culturales, así como la sólida comunicación y coordinación mantenida en asuntos internacionales. spanish.china.org.cn Sergio Mattarella - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi, Mattarella vow to push China-Italy ties to a new level. CGTN Silvio Berlusconi - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Rome, Italy, June 3, 2011. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Matteo Renzi - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping's Dinner Date With Renzi Signals China's Push to Connect to the EU © AFP 2017/ Lintao Zhang / POOL Paolo Gentiloni - Xi Jinping.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni (L) shakes hands with Chinese President Xi Jinping (R) ahead a bilateral meeting at Diaoyutai State Guesthouse in Beijing, China, May 16, 2017. EPA/WU HONG Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Tarja Halonen - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (R) holds talks with Finnish President Tarja Halonen in Helsinki, Finland, March 26, 2010. (Xinhua/Lan Hongguang) Sauli Niinistö - Xi Jinping.jpg| China's President Xi Jinping and Finland's President Sauli Niinisto shake hands during the signing ceremony at the Presidential Palace in Helsinki, Finland April 5, 2017. Lehtikuva/Vesa Moilanen/via REUTERS. Esko Aho - Xi Jinping.jpg| China's Vice President Xi Jinping (R) meets Esko Aho (L), Nokia's Executive Vice President Corporate Relations and Responsibility and Nokia's CEO Olli-Pekka Kallasvuo (C) as he visits the Nokia mobile phone maker's headquarters in Espoo, March 26, 2010. REUTERS/LEHTIKUVA/Kimmo Maentylae Jyrki Katainen - Xi Jinping.jpg| From left to right: Mr Jyrki KATAINEN, Vice President of the European Commission; Mr Xi JINPING, President of the People's Republic of China. Credit 'The European Union' Alexander Stubb - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (R) meets with Foreign Minister of Finland Alexander Stubb in Beijing, China, Nov. 2, 2009. (Xinhua/Ma Zhancheng) Juha Sipilä - Xi Jinping.jpg| Prime Minister Sipilä discussed with President of the People’s Republic of China Xi. Photo: Lehtikuva/Jussi Nukari Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping with Queen Elizabeth II during the state banquet at Buckingham Palace Photo: PA David Cameron - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping to make state visit to Britain as UK-China ties warm. PA>/ref> Theresa May - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with UK Prime Minister Theresa May. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Xi Jinping.jpg| Andrzej Duda i Xi Jinping (Pekin) FACEBOOK/ ANDRZEJ DUDA Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev of Russia. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Vladímir Putin - Xi Jinping.jpg| Vladimir Putin, Xi Jinping | Inquirer Global Nation Ucrania * Ver Víktor Yanukóvich - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Holds Talks with President Viktor Yanukovych of Ukraine, the Two Heads of State Agree to Further Deepen China-Ukraine Strategic Partnership. Photo: Embassy of the People’s Republic of China in the Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste Petró Poroshenko - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi hizo las declaraciones al reunirse con su homólogo ucraniano, Petro Poroshenko, en el centro de esquí de Davos, Suiza. Photo: Xinhuanet Fuentes Categoría:Xi Jinping